my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Super Wings
Super Wings is the American Animated Television Series Co-Produced by Little Airplane Productions in the United States. Characters *Jett *Donnie *Jerome *Paul *Dizzy *Bello *Grand Albert *Mira *Chase *Flip *Astra *Todd *Jimbo *Big Wing *Sky Parodies 1.Super Wings/Thomas 2.Super Wings/Tayo 3.Super Wings/TUGS 4.Super Wings/The Simpsons 5.Super Wings/Family Guy 6.Super Wings/Futurama 7.Super Wings/Garfield 8.Super Wings/Mario 9.Super Wings/Sonic 10.Super Wings/Pokemon 11.Super Wings/Little Einsteins 12.Super Wings/Kirby 13.Super Wings/Shrek 14.Super Wings/Madagascar 15.Super Wings/Over the Hedge 16.Super Wings/Bee Movie 17.Super Wings/Toy Story 18.Super Wings/A Bug's Life 19.Super Wings/Finding Nemo 20.Super Wings/The Incredibles 21.Super Wings/Cars 22.Super Wings/Planes 23.Super Wings/Brave 24.Super Wings/Ratatouille 25.Super Wings/WALL-E 26.Super Wings/Phineas and Ferb 27.Super Wings/Dr. Seuss 28.Super Wings/Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends 29.Super Wings/Peter Pan 30.Super Wings/King Kong 31.Super Wings/Recess 32.Super Wings/Lady and the Tramp 33.Super Wings/Journey 2: The Mysterious Island 34.Super Wings/Pat and Stanley 35.Super Wings/Chuggington 36.Super Wings/Rugrats 37.Super Wings/Monsters Inc. 38.Super Wings/Bob the Builder 39.Super Wings/Teletubbies 40.Super Wings/The Lorax (2012) 41.Super Wings/Muppets 42.Super Wings/The Muppet Christmas Carol 43.Super Wings/The Pirates: Band of Misfits 44.Super Wings/Ice Age 4: Continental Drift 45.Super Wings/Jay Jay the Jet Plane 46.Super Wings/South Park 47.Super Wings/Spongebob 48.Super Wings/Barney 49.Super Wings/The Wiggles 50.Super Wings/Zookeeper 51.Super Wings/Dragon Tales 52.Super Wings/Clifford the Big Red Dog 53.Super Wings/101 Dalmatians: Escape from DeVil Manor 54.Super Wings/Harry Potter 55.Super Wings/The Polar Express 56.Super Wings/Happy Feet 57.Super Wings/Dolphin Tale 58.Super Wings/George of the Jungle 59.Super Wings/The Shaggy Dog (2006) 60.Super Wings/Curious George 61.Super Wings/Wallace and Gromit 62.Super Wings/Gnomeo & Juliet 63.Super Wings/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 64.Super Wings/Pingu 65.Super Wings/Winnie The Pooh 66.Super Wings/Mickey Mouse 67.Super Wings/Mulan 68.Super Wings/Alice in Wonderland 69.Super Wings/Pinocchio 70.Super Wings/Chicken Little 71.Super Wings/The Adventures of Chuck and Friends 72.Super Wings/My Favourite Martian 73.Super Wings/Hey Arnold 74.Super Wings/Fanboy and Chum Chum 75.Super Wings/Jimmy Neutron 76.Super Wings/Doug 77.Super Wings/Johnny Test 78.Super Wings/Bubble Guppies 79.Super Wings/Stranger Things 80.Super Wings/Blue's Clues 81.Super Wings/Dora The Explorer 82.Super Wings/LazyTown 83.Super Wings/As Told By Ginger 84.Super Wings/Big Cook Little Cook 85.Super Wings/The Fairly Odd Parents 86.Super Wings/T.U.F.F. Puppy 87.Super Wings/Rocko's Modern Life 88.Super Wings/Peppa Pig 89.Super Wings/My Life as a Teenage Robot 90.Super Wings/Rocket Knight Adventures 91.Super Wings/Robots 92.Super Wings/Alvin and the Chipmunks 93.Super Wings/Rio (2011) 94.Super Wings/Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked 95.Super Wings/Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole 96.Super Wings/Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel 97.Super Wings/The Simpsons Ride (Universal Orlando Studios) 98.Super Wings/Monsters University 99.Super Wings/Despicable Me 2 (2013) 100.Super Wings/Rio 2 (2014) 101.Super Wings/The Good Dinosaur (2015) 102.Super Wings/The LEGO Movie 103.Super Wings/The Lion King II: Simba's Pride 104.Super Wings/The Little Mermaid II: Return To The Sea 105.Super Wings/CatDog 106.Super Wings/Tekken 107.Super Wings/Street Fighter 108.Super Wings/The Brave Little Toaster 109.Super Wings/Finley the Fire Engine 110.Super Wings/Rubbadubbers 111.Super Wings/Noddy's Toyland Adventures 112.Super Wings/Olly the Little White Van 113.Super Wings/Tractor Tom 114.Super Wings/Little Red Tractor 115.Super Wings/Roary the Racing Car 116.Super Wings/Budgie the Little Helicopter 117.Super Wings/Regular Show 118.Super Wings/Good Luck Charlie 119.Super Wings/Angry Grandpa 120.Super Wings/Mega Man X 121.Super Wings/ToeJam and Earl 122.Super Wings/Sleepless in Seattle (1993) 123.Super Wings/Sesame Street 124.Super Wings/Road Vehicles 125.Super Wings/Ed, Edd n Eddy 126.Super Wings/The Amazing World of Gumball 127.Super Wings/Arthur 128.Super Wings/Horton Hears A Who 129.Super Wings/20th Century Fox 130.Super Wings/DreamWorks 131.Super Wings/Thomas Buzz BooksCategory:TV Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 Category:Shows That Don't Use Head Bonk Whorn 3 Typ